User talk:Deanmo19
IP block lifted Hi Dean, you should be all set with that IP now. — Scott (talk) 02:21, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Birds Hey, Dean. Talke a look at Category talk:Frackles. In general, we're trying not to create too many redundant categories for character types already covered in Muppet Character Types. Category:Grouches is seen as an exception. Birds doesn't really seem necessary. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:19, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Herry's eyelids Hey Dean. Do you have episode numbers for either or those Herry sketches? Or perhaps a better description of the 1971 sketch? I'd like to track down some screenshots, but after having gone through my collection, I don't seem to have them. — Scott (talk) 02:56, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Episode 1093 Hi Dean, please stop changing the picture on Episode 1093. Guillermo's picture of the Ernie/Bert sculpture sketch is clearer than yours. -- Danny (talk) 03:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :I know, but the picture is not supposed to have a PBS kids logo there.-- Deanmo19 (talk) 03:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::As we continue with the Sesame episode guides, some of the pictures are going to have logos. Some of the episodes I have are from the period when Noggin was putting logos on the show. I think it's worth having a logo there, for the sake of a clearer picture. ::Also, the picture you uploaded has "Rotate Image Right" at the top left. -- Danny (talk) 03:16, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::It also helps to recycle images whenever possible. Check the image info: Brad is the one who added it. --MuppetVJ 03:38, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Letter of the Day Games (what did I miss)? In your revision of "The Letter of the Day Games", you mention two more letters (D and J) having game segments made. Unfortunately, I've never caught those in any recent episode; could you fill me in on the details, please? (I'm especially interested in how Cookie Monster found poor Prairie Dawn those times...) --ISNorden 01:08, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :I've seen them last year. --Deanmo19 01:08, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't even own a TV last year (sad but true); is there a video clip of either game available online? (YouTube is the nostalgic viewer's best friend...*grin*) --ISNorden 16:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Ernie's eyelids Dean, can you be more descriptive of the sketch you added? I'd love to track down a screenshot, but I don't know how to look for it based on your vague description. Thanks. -- Scott (talk) 01:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, I actually have that sketch and I found it. -- Scott (talk) 01:13, 19 July 2006 (UTC) sources Dean, when you change information in an article, can please cite a source in the edit summary. For example, you changed the date of the mural in Henson Townhouse. Also, please take a look at Talk:Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3. -- Scott (talk) 20:08, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :So, do you have sources for either of those? -- Scott (talk) 15:40, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::I can explain... the Henson Townhouse mural was painted in 1986 because of Labyrinth characters featured in it. According the the exhibit The Vision of Jim Henson, Henson made the rollercoaster film. :::The Labyrinth date is a good clue, but not conclusive. For all we know Watt could have been shown art for the film while it was still in production and finished the painting before th emovie came out. :::The bit about the Vision of Jim Henson exhibit is interesting though. Do you know any more about it? Was it tied to the National Arts: Vision of Jim Henson special (possibly PBS)? -- Scott (talk) 17:31, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Dean, what more do you know about the Vision of Jim Henson? Did you attend the exhibit? I assume Jim Henson's directorial credit on Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3 was on a placard that you saw, or did you get a take home flyer? -- Scott (talk) 00:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture voting Dean, to remind you: You can only vote for one Main Page picture at a time. You just voted for the Sesame file cabinet, so I removed your previous vote for Beautiful Day Monster. -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 1 July 2006 (UTC) edits Dean, the headers should be Edits, not CTS Edits. -- Scott (talk) 16:51, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh, right. -- Deanmo19 16:51, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Scott (talk) 16:54, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Main Page pictures Dean, I see you're still having trouble with Main Page picture nominations. As Danny said, you can only vote for one picture at a time, and you can nominate only one picture per week. You've added both Image:Beautiful Day Monster.JPG and Image:On the Set of The Great Santa Claus Switch.JPG. You need to decide which of those you want to nominate for this week (you can always add the other one next week), or else I'll just remove the most recent one. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:21, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Lance Hey, Dean! I reverted your change for now. Do you have proof that the Lance who is Prince Charming's horse never appeared on Sesame Street, or were you thrown off by the question on Talk:Lance about the Lance from The Sesame Street Pet Show? Andrew Leal (talk) 23:58, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Kermitage Dean, Kermitage.com is not always correct in regards to... well, a lot of things. The character list was created by User:Jog, and he's admitted to mistakes made. That's why I created a template for character names on Bugsy Salsapwaite and Pris Rudolph. The names as they're spelled here may not be entirely correct, but if you listen to the audio files I posted, they're closer than what Kermitage.com has. If you'd like to join the discussion on either one of those, feel free, but I'm telling you now that Kermitage is wrong. -- Scott (talk) 02:48, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Tanya Hi Dean! What's your source for the Dancer being named Tanya? We could create a page for her, if there's a source. -- Danny (talk) 11:52, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Characters Without Names Dean, are you planning on creating a page for Caucasian Brunette Woman? If not, please list more details on that page. Like Cecil the List, the purpose is to examine character pages which may have been arbitrarily titled. Adding new ones when we don't know who you're referring to is rather confusing. Thanks! Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Dean, please, the purpose of Characters Without Names is to identify those who exist in the database and deal with them. Adding characters who have no pages, and thus who we have no idea what show or sketch they're from or who they are apart from your labels, isn't helpful. Please stop. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:50, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Dean's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives